2016-09-19
This is what happened on Monday, September 19, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Second Period Arriete goes to his English class, Donut tries to avoid talking about his date with Erica. Kenshin is walked to the same class by his admirers.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 3 Erica's Second-period Earth Sciences, where Marcus joins, because his history class wasn't working out - the results of his PTSD when confronted with rockets and bombs. Also, Gazebo had sent out an email about setting up a game. Nerf guns in Magic Lab? In the morning session of Magic 101, Ms. Grimes starts on protective spells, and explains how they’re going to test how they work in the lab session that afternoon.Like a Candle in the Wind Lunch Calliope and Erica have lunch. They talk with Hat Trick about tabletop gaming. Then Stahlfaust appears and talks to Erica and Calliope about her disapproval of M2Fs and then leaves. Hat Trick and Maidenclaw talk about how Hat Trick can't really do dice games. Afternoon Morgana in afternoon Magic Lab. They get assigned shared workrooms and then attune their athames.Like a Candle in the Wind Penny Dreadful, a.k.a Clarissa Logan, encounters the new Wondercute, who try to give her a makeover. She flees, they give chase.Following the Path of Cute Caleb and Becky are working to get more sexy pictures of their latest model, Perfume, when she fades away. She wasn’t there at all: that was one of Decoy’s powers - to make holographic images of people he’d seen and then pose them how he wanted, and Caleb wonders about Wondercute constantly photobombing his shoots. In the afternoon, Hat Trick, a.k.a Pat Barnes, previously "Patrick Dulles", has his martial arts class, where he's a "training dummy", because his power lets him look "cool" in pretty much any circumstance - including a fight. Stahlfaust doesn't like him. While discussing this, Kenshin learns that uragirimono translates to "traitor", from Hat Trick. Erica thinks about Hat Trick for the rest of the day, or so. Evening In the Bad Seeds’ clubhouse, Tyler is berating Gideon about his failure with Glyph. Michelle is in the next room, working on the gimmicks in her witch hat. Then she joins the rest of Wondercute for a movie night in their new clubhouse. After dinner, Laura gets shown Tractor’s and Vanity Girl’s super-suits, which Dr. Barton keeps in a secret closet. He swears her to secrecy about the affair.Laura and the Village As Laura heads back from the Village, one of the Masterminds neatly separates her from the Secret Squirrels’ tail, and then another gets the blood sample. When Laura gets back, she discovers a bruise and a spot of blood on her shirt that she can’t account for. Unsorted Le Compte comes up with information on the last missing student. Caitlin Bardue pulls the Range REACT team together. They go rescue the kid and presumably teach a lesson or destroy whatever had captured her.Sunshine & Fury One of Hilde Stauffer's agents, possibly Flicka, calls to tell her that she’s got the second blood sample. Frau Stauffer gives her another address, saying that she’s moving operations to Los Angeles because it’s getting a bit difficult in the Midwest. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline